An adult human skeleton includes two hundred and six bones. During a lifetime a human may fracture one or more of these bones. Some fractures may be treated using a casting process. Certain other fractures of long bones may be treated using an intramedullary rod. For example, fractures of the ulnae, radii, humeri, femora, tibiae, and fibulae can be treated using an intramedullary rod. In such cases, the intramedullary rod can be permanently installed within these bones and the bone can be allowed to heal around the intramedullary rod. It can be advantageous to deliver a therapeutic agent to an area surrounding a fracture prior to the installation of the intramedullary rod.